eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Oceansfull Festival
550px|none Overview is the Live Event that begins in Early June. While in-game, click on the EQ2 radial button and choose the Calendar to check the exact dates. It was first introduced to EQ2 in 2018. Announcement/Lore For generations, the othmir have been giving thanks to Prexus at during the early summer months each year for all he provides, above and beneath the waves. It is a celebration of all things Prexus, ocean, and sailing. Although this began as an othmir celebration, pirates, sailors, fishermen, and other ocean-folk have caught on quickly, joining in the reverie and praising the Ocean Lord. Now, they have decided to expand the festivities even further and have decided to open the celebration to all of Norrath and anyone who may want to join in on the festivities! New This Year :The event will officially run from 06/06/2019 at 12:01am PST through 06/19/2019 at 11:59pm PST The event will take place on all regular servers. TLE Servers The the Kaladim server will not have the event in 2019. Merchants This event does not have any merchants as of 2019. Celebration Locations Players can open find and open clam shells at any of these locations. See the Collections section for details about "shinies" found in specific locations. *Antonica - near Oracle Tower Station *Eastern Wastes - Nipik's Haven *Greater Faydark - near the Nursery. *Kylong Plains - at the docks *Moors of Ykesha - near Tillage Patch, down on the beach *Obulus Frontier - north of Twark *Phantom Sea - among the Bawgava Tidepools (large island to the NE) *The Commonlands - at the docks *Great Divide - at the fishing dock in Fina's Retreat. *Timorous Deep - Windhowl Coast *Tranquil Sea - Quests *Beach Party Brawl - on the beach of the The Nursery in Greater Faydark (added in 2019) *Shell or High Water - just off The Commonlands dock (added in 2019) Clam Shell Hunt Find clam shells off shore in any of the areas where Oceansfull is being celebrated and open them up for rewards! You never know what you may find when you pry open a gift from Prexus. *To make seeing under water easier, the Woodworker crafted Totem of the Otter or the tinkerer crafted Tinkered Rebreather are recommended, though not required. *The Clam Shells have a slight timer on them, so you must wait to open the next one if you find several in one area--be mindful for your breath! Shell Rewards Players will randomly receive a variety of items when opening shells. *'For a complete list of items, see the Oceansfull Shell Rewards page' :Rewards may include: *Decorative anchors & ship pieces *Oceanic decorations for your house *A variety of plushies *Othmir illusions Achievement Opening 25 clam shells gives the Achievement Shell Raiser. Collectibles The event collection, Sacraments of the Deep, is comprised of nine collectibles. The collection can only be completed by visiting at least three of the eleven event locations. In these locations, players can locate any of the three potential "shinies" found there. Below, the collectibles are grouped by the event locations they can be found in. Phantom Sea, The Commonlands, Great Divide, Moors of Ykesha thumb|The Saltscale Cloak when equipped *Kedge Fossil *Kelpmaiden Scale *Broken Crown of Coral Antonica, Eastern Wastes, Kylong Plains, Tranquil Sea *Iron Pendant of Prexus *Rusted Sword Guard *Corroded Ancient Coin Greater Faydark, Timorous Deep, Obulus Frontier *Cracked Wine Amphora *Tentacle Trident Icon *Abalone Carved Rune Reward * is an appearance-only cloak. History *The first Oceansfull celebration was held from Thursday, June 8, 2018 at 12:01 AM until Monday, June 18, 2018 at 11:59 PM. Retired Quests At this time, this event has no retired quests, but should that change in the future, please move retired quests to this section. Credits Category:Live Events